midorinohibifandomcom-20200214-history
Day 22: Seductive Advances
Day 22: Seductive Advances is the 23rd chapter of Midori Days and the first chapter of Volume 3 of the English manga. Summary After preparing for weeks to wow Seiji with her body, Ayase is angered and disappointed that her bikini body doesn't turn Seiji's head at the pool (which is fixated on her friend). She tries many different things to grapple his attention away, and nearly gets herself and Seiji drowned. Plot The story starts with Midori excited at an indoor pool. Seiji complains about not liking indoor pools, and Midori realizes she needs a disguise for Seiji to enjoy the pool. Seiji commentsa that that isn't it, and Midori remembers he can't swim, angering him. Midori then notes how much fun Ayase and Yukari are having, and we're shown a splash page of Yukari splashing Ayase in thigh-deep water, with Midori looking on excited and Seiji having the girls catch his attention. It then flashes back several days prior and Ayase is attempting a similar trick of pretending a friend couldn't go. Unlike before, Seiji is ready to pass on the opportunity, however the two are interrupted as Yukari arrives thanking Seiji for saving her. Seiji recognizes her quickly, and she is happy to be able to safely ride the train now. Yukari notices the two holding tickets to the pool and mentions having one as well, but doesn't want to go alone. Seiji, as if hearing this for the first time, excitedly joins in and says he'd love to go with them. The turnaround not lost on Ayase; she is irritated by this change in mood. The scene shifts back to present day where Ayase is thinking about how her plan "Operation: Seduce Sawamura was supposed to be her taking Seiji to the pool alone and using all of the exercise and body-training to sculpt her figure and wear a bikini to catch his attention, her swimsuit being a two-piece with solid bottoms and a top that completely covers her chest and back and goes around her neck. Lost in thought, it takes her a moment to notice Yukari sat down on a pool chair near Seiji and the two are enjoying drinks while Seiji attempts to flirt. Ayase, not one to be outdone, walks over and leans in asking Seiji to come swimming. She mentally states her pose was the result of hours of sexy picture research to find the perfect way to seduce, however this is entirely lost on Seiji as he blankly says he doesn't want to. Yukari notes that's too bad and would love to see him swim, and Seiji's eyes go over her much smaller bikini with open cleavage and tie in the middle, side-tie bottoms, and ponytail, and he suddenly leaps to his feet, rushing into the water. There are then five panels of Seiji rushing to the water, tripping head-first into a wave, flailing wildly in the further end of the pool, disappearing entirely under the water, and then erupting to the surface gasping for air. Now back on his pool chair, an exasperated Seiji says "Yeah, and that's how it's done." Ayase, clearly concerned shouts that it looked more like drowning than swimming, and Ayase demands to know if he can swim, which causes Seiji to twitch nervously. without warning, both are surprised by Yukari's praise of Seiji's swimming, noting how great it was and how "stylish" he swam. Now beaming with pride from his inflated ego, Seiji happily states that he's happy she noticed. At this point, we once again see Midori who is very unhappy about Yukari's effect on Seiji. She figured that Ayase was her only competition, and did not expect this X factor to be so powerful. She is not happy that Seiji is flirting with Yukari when he has her, and she glances to Ayase. She notices Ayase, knees up to her head, twirling her finger on the pool chair, eyes full of dejection, quietly stewing alone. Midori notes that this isn't like Ayase, be she's hardly surprised given how hard it is for either herself or Ayase to get Seiji to notice them. She admits feeling bad for Ayase, when Ayase suddenly stands up with a determined look in her eye. Ayase then states she is going for a swim, and Seiji notices something is off, but says nothing beyond "okay" as Ayase walks away. Ayase then begins mentally preparing herself for her final plan. Her eyes light as she thinks of plan "Embrace in the Waves". it then shifts to Ayase's imagination wherein she narrates her plan. She will swim to the deep end, splash as if she's drowning, and Seiji will come running to save her, diving into the water and swimming to her quickly. Dream Seiji tells her to hold on as he helps her, but notices she has swallowed to much water. He decides he has no choice but to do immediate mouth to mouth, and dream Ayase closes her eyes as she prepares for a kiss. It then comes back to reality with Ayase, sitting in the deep end with a starry-eyed look on her face. She quickly snaps herself out of it and remember this is not time to dream, but time for action with her foolproof plan. Seiji and Yukari are still at the pool chairs talking with Midori unhappily thinking about how much fun they're having when she turns and notices Ayase flailing while yelling about her leg. She covertly alerts Seiji to this, and he quickly leaps to his feet and dives in to save her. Midori points out he can't swim, however Seiji dramatically says that, should anything happen, it'll be his fault. At first Ayase is happy that her plan is effective, however she notices Seiji disappear underwater, bubbles coming from below. After a moment, Seiji bursts from the water, gasping for breath, his hair a mess, his eyes pure white, and shocking Ayase. As he lands on her, he panics and screams that he can't swim and he's gonna die. Ayase has no time to process this as she is drug underwater by Seiji. Ayase out cold and Seiji too panicked to swim in any fashion, Midori flails in an effort to swim. She quickly realizes the combined weight of both of them is too much, but refuses to give up and swims to the surface. She manages to get enough speed to completely launch Ayase and Seiji out of the water and over the wall of the deep end of the pool, crashing into the pool chairs. Yukari runs over trying to make sure they're okay, when Seiji notices he's holding a large piece of fabric. In a large panel, we then see Ayase scream while covering her breasts: Seiji ripped the entirety of her top from her body. He stammers and tries to say something, but Ayase, clearly angered, slaps him. To Seiji's surprise, he is slapped at the same time by Yukari as well, and neither Ayase nor Seiji were expecting this turn of events. They look to Yukari who exclaims disappointment in Seiji, believing it to have been done on purpose. Yukari hands Ayase her ripped top, and helps her away from the pool, leaving a stunned Seiji by himself. The chapter ends with a panel of Midori and a narration box saying "Although Midori felt bad that the girls totally dumped Seiji... Midori as also pretty relieved." Chapter References *Day 8: A Pitiful Man: Ayase tried a similar trick of saying her friend had to cancel so she had an extra ticket *Day 13: Operation: Decoy: The discussion of the pervert is related to the pervert who was slashing girls skirts on the train, a person that Yukari was unknowingly a victim of until it was too late. *Day 14: An Unknown Side: Midori knows Seiji cannot swim because of Rin. Trivia *The pool they go to appears to be a wave pool *When Midori first disguises herself, Seiji asks if she's https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Red_Riding_Hood Little Red Riding Hood *During the flashback, Seiji notes that Yukari is the girl he saved from the pervert. Seiji never actually saved Yukari from the pervert as her skirt got slashed and she had to go home or to school with her panties showing, he caught the pervert afterwards. *Yukari does not have any form of eye-wear when she is in the pool. *Despite people being present in the first panel and when Seiji is launched from the pool, nobody is seen swimming in the pool for the other parts of the chapter except the main characters. *While it is just Ayase's imagination, performing mouth-to-mouth while still inside of deep pool water is very hazardous. Furthermore, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cardiopulmonary_resuscitation CPR requires chest compressions on an individual who is not breathing, while Dream Seiji just seems to go straight in for a kiss. *One of the vending machines has a large C on it and a white line, a possible reference to https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coca-Cola Coca-Cola *Despite Ayase's swimsuit completely covering her neck and chest, he seems to accidentally rip it off from the pack and little fabric is shown in his hands in comparison to the amount she was wearing. Category:Volume 3 Category:Manga Chapters Category:Days Category:Chapters involving Takako Category:Chapters involving Yukari